What Happened?
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Shinobu had no idea what had happened, but he just knew he was in hospital and something had happened... But what? Where was Sakyo?


SakyoXShinobu

Beyblade Zero G

PG

Theme: Pain

He woke up and his whole body felt like it was on fire, he wished to return to sleep, to escape the pain that throbbed throughout his person.

His last battle was intense, but he found it was a lot more than that, given that he was in the hospital and there he saw the pink haired girl curled up on the chair by his bed.

_What is she doing here?_ He frowned then he noticed that there was a drip attached to him; _I guess it's worse than I thought…_

"Mmm," Mal opened her eyes and blinked at him, before giving a loud gasp and sprang out of her seat; "Shinobu!"

He smiled slightly at her, the pain was still intense and she could see it clearly in his eyes.

"I'll see if you can get more medicine," She began to move away.

"I wouldn't bother," He told her softly and she looked over at him in confusion; "That," He jerked his finger towards the clear solution in the drip; "Is the drug that helps with the pain,"

"Oh…" Mal blushed, she had heard the nurse telling her, Zero and Benkei what everything was but she had been too worried about him to actually listen properly; "But you…"

"I'll live," He shrugged it off and saw her hurt expression; "Mal?"

"You almost _died_," She said softly and closed her eyes.

"What?"

"Benkei said I wasn't to say anything, but then that wouldn't have been fair to you," Mal told him; "He said nothing would have changed and yet… _we all know_,"

"I almost died?" Shinobu repeated her words, but found it hard to sink in; "How…" He frowned and shook his head, deciding to put it to the back of his mind; "It doesn't matter now, I'm still here,"

"Yup," She said happily, but she was still worried about him.

"I'll be fine Mal. Where are the others? What time is it?"

"They've gone to get breakfast,"

"And left you here alone," He said, unamused at how they left her alone, even if they were in a hospital.

"Madoka is here though!" Mal tried to assure him; "She went to get some tea,"

"All right," He lay back on to the pillows and sighed.

"Shinobu!" The older woman exclaimed happily; "It's good you see you are awake, we were worried about you,"

"Yea, so what happened?" He asked, dreading to know the truth, but he was aware that Madoka would tell him everything he needed to know.

"What do you remember?" She asked him and he recounted everything.

He had gone off to train as he always did when he came across Sakyo, who clearly wanted a battle and who was Shinobu to let him down? After all he had gotten stronger; it would be a test to his skills. Not that he was going to admit to Madoka that they had gotten up together, shared a shower and agreed to train at one of the quieter beyparks in the area.

His battle began well; they appeared to be equal, although he wasn't fooled;

"You're holding back!"

Sakyo just smirked at him; "I want you to put your all into this battle,"

"What? I'm not!"

"Yes you are, like you are afraid," He taunted him and Shinobu glared at him, trying to figure out what he was after.

They had made no more bets, so he had no idea why Sakyo would bother to taunt him… Until he found that another bey had entered the battle.

"What…" He turned to the other blader, noticing that Sakyo did the same and before he could think of dodging or attack he was blasted back and when he woke up….

"I was here,"

"Sakyo was nowhere to be found, but there was scorch marks on the whole bey dish," Madoka looked thoughtful, wondering how this could have happened but she drew a blank; "But right now you need to focus on getting out of here,"

"When will that be?"

"The doctors will tell you," She said with a smile; "Oh, would you like some tea?"

He shook his head, feeling rather tired and his eyes closed.

"Mal, do you still have the data?" Madoka asked her assistant quietly and Mal nodded; "Good, send it on to Tsubasa, he'll need as much data as possible now,"

"You know who it is?"

"Maybe," She said and looked at the sleeping teen; _But I hope I am wrong._

When Shinobu was finally released from the hospital he hated being fussed over, although Benkei told him to enjoy it, after all it wasn't likely to happen again.

Once he assured him he was fine in his own home, which took some doing since Zero insisted that he would need help at some point… This of course resulted in an argument of sort, when Benkei finally interceded and sent everyone away, ordering Shinobu to call if he needed a hand.

With a sigh Shinobu sat back down on the sofa, wondering what _had_ happened; _It couldn't have been Sakyo, there was another blader…_

He hated hearing Zero talk about Sakyo as though he was completely evil, but Shinobu just hadn't had the guts to tell his friend that actually, Sakyo was his lover and had been for a good while now.

_Where are you Sakyo?_ He wondered and looked at the window, hoping his lover would return to him, although his body still ached, his heart twinged in pain at the fact his lover hadn't appeared at _all_ while he was in hospital.

_Sakyo… Come and get me… _He dared the other, before deciding that he needed to rest some more and slowly made his way to his room, determined that he would find out where his lover was.


End file.
